


[Podfic] Important Angel Business

by kalakirya, KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Texting, two-voiced podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of entangled_now's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Sam has no idea how Gabriel got his number.</i></p><p> </p><p>kalakirya and kdheart have both recorded this story, but never together! So they did it twice more, switching off parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Important Angel Business

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Important Angel Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151773) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Title:** Important Angel Business

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** none

[download both of them as mp3s from the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/important-angel-business-4)

Kalakirya as Sam, KDheart as Gabriel (21:33)  
[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Important%20Angel%20Business%20%20-%20read%20by%20kalakirya%20as%20Sam%20and%20KDheart%20as%20Gabriel.mp3)

KDheart as Sam, Kalakirya as Gabriel (22:02)  
[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Important%20Angel%20Business%20-%20read%20by%20KDheart%20as%20Sam%20and%20kalakirya%20as%20Gabriel.mp3)

covers by kalakirya!


End file.
